<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>moment. by succ_ka_bvi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369874">moment.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/succ_ka_bvi/pseuds/succ_ka_bvi'>succ_ka_bvi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Except Jeno is thirsting over Yangyang the whole time, M/M, Okay but it gets cute at the end, Rushed, Yangyang brat agenda tm, arcade date, how cute, lapslock, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/succ_ka_bvi/pseuds/succ_ka_bvi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jeno &amp; yangyang have a little arcade date xx</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Liu Yang Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>moment.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay but i have a few song recs before u listen just to like get u into the jenyang vibes -</p><p>show me how - men i trust<br/>opaul - freddie dredd<br/>scary garry - kaito shoma, dj paul, kingpin skinny pimp<br/>self destruct - slayyyter<br/>cha cha - freddie dredd<br/>out the roof - chase atlantic<br/>moment - lildeath</p><p>it's the dedication for me smh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“here, listen to this with me.” yangyang offered out an airpod in his open palm for jeno to take with a wide gummy smile on his face, those perfect set of teeth on show. unable to resist, jeno took the bud, blushing for a moment when their hands touched as cliche as it sounds. but yangyang was just so irresistible – his smile, his cologne, the outfits he chose, just every little detail. plugging the airpod in his left ear, some hiphop song filled his hearing as jeno watched yangyang waltz on into the arcade, dressed in an oversized hoodie and those signature tight ripped jeans that hugged his thighs in all the right places. </p><p>“wait up!” </p><p>following the younger in, neon lights filled his vision, and while the loud bass of the music in his left ear drowned out the sounds of the outside world, through his right ear the noises of game machines, loud, almost overbearing chatter and that generic voice that dictates whether you've won or lost. you can't beat the mixture of windex and cigarette smoke either, filling jeno's airways each time he took a breath. </p><p>finding yangyang wasn't difficult, making his way to the coin exchanging machines planted in the middle of the open space. stood behind the younger, jeno wrapped his arms around yangyang's middle, resting his chin atop his thin shoulder while he collected a plastic cup. the boy didn't even jump. </p><p>“you know what i find extremely hot?” yangyang tilted his head slightly to speak into jeno's unoccupied ear, a cheeky smile painting on his lips when the other gestured for him to continue with a nod. “when my dates offer to pay for my shit.” </p><p>jeno knew it was coming, the little brat was always money hungry. he recalled one time when a girl asked yangyang what he would do if she bought him a huge diamond ring, to which he replied ‘sell it the next day and buy ten pairs of shoes.’ </p><p>“mm, i know.” jeno replied, fishing into his pocket and smirking at the way yangyang's eyes followed hungrily. “that's why,” jeno began, bringing out his wallet and passing it to the younger. “i came prepared.” </p><p>“for me?” yangyang's eyes lit up, snatching the leather right out of jeno's hands in an instant and beginning to exchange notes for coins, knees bouncing excitedly as the pot filled to the brim. although it was like watching all his hard earned money spiral down the drain, it was all worth it for yangyang. once one, two, then three pots were filled, the younger was running off once again like a hyperactive child, making his way straight to the machines that held the expensive items such as unboxed phones or headphones. of course. </p><p>it was a joy watching yangyang in his element though, eyes lit up as he expertly attempted to win something. however, when the pot began shrinking in weight, the younger furrowed his brows, a natural pout forming on his lips as he concentrated deeper. at one point he even had his forehead plastered onto the glass, and all jeno could think of were all the greasy fingers that had probably been smeared on that glass beforehand, making him cringe. </p><p>“maybe you should try something else, babe.” jeno suggested, placing a palm on his lower back. yangyang hummed in response, quietly singing along to the song that was currently blasting in their ears before moving back. </p><p>“you're right.” yangyang spinned on his heel to turn to jeno. “get us drinks?” he asked hesitantly, teeth clenched in a grin as jeno scoffed, amused by yangyang's demanding manor. </p><p>“wallet.” the older answered back, holding his hand out to which yangyang signed at dramatically before slapping it down in his palm. “knock yourself out.” jeno mumbled, pecking his cheek before heading over to the vending machine he'd spotted near the doorway. </p><p>grabbing two colas for themselves, jeno headed back to the spot he'd left his date in, but to his dismay yangyang must've wandered off taking his pots with him. he couldn't be far since the music was still drilling his eardrum, so venturing off jeno checked out the different machines they had, stopping to have a look at the stuffed toys they had to offer in the claw games. </p><p>until an oddly yangyang sounding squeal was heard in the area where the older kids games were placed. making his way over and turning a corner, oh was it a sight to behold – the younger, sat on a fake orange motorcycle, thighs pressed either side of the damn thing as yangyang had the time of his life racing. whenever the bike would lean side to side, yangyang's hips would slightly lift off the seat to adjust, back arching when he sat back down, plush against the seat. his hoodie was long gone, thrown onto the floor next to him, the t-shirt yangyang wore underneath was short on the sleeves, even shorter on the torso, passing off as a tight cropped top and exposing his lower back, how the skin glowed a deep blue from the artificial fake clouds hanging from the ceiling. and those damn jeans – the hem was loose around yangyang's hips, gapping just at the back driving jeno crazy at the amount of skin peeking out. what caught jeno's eye though was a silver glint across yangyang's waist. leaning in, it was a fucking waist chain – silver glistening thing with studded butterflies dangling down, dipping into those jeans towards the back. </p><p>in an instant, once jeno got his senses together he was taking out his phone, snapping a LIVE photo of the sight before the race finished. “oh, you're back.” shooting his head up, yangyang was now hopping off the motorcycle, pulling a can out of his closed arm to open and take a sip. “that was so fun, you have to try it.” </p><p>humming in response, jeno tucked his phone away in his back pocket before picking up the hoodie yangyang had shamelessly thrown onto the floor. “i'll race you.” the younger gave him a devilish look at the suggestion, eyes flicking to jeno's lips before boring into his brown eyes. </p><p>“oh, it's on.”</p><p>one race later and yangyang was throwing his arms in the air as the word victory flashed repeatedly on his screen. and as much as jeno wanted to humble yangyang, the way his t-shirt rode up was too much of a temptation, and he couldn't sweep that sweet smile off his plush lips, even if he was rubbing his win into jeno's face a little too much.</p><p>“no, it wasn't a second. it was a feww seconds.” yangyang laughed when a defensive whine left jeno's lips at the statement, arm linking with jeno's as they made their way towards the air hockey table. </p><p>“if i can't beat you at racing, it'll be at hockey.” jeno mumbled, squeezing yangyang's waist before pulling away to grab a pusher, stepping onto his side of the table. </p><p>“oh yeah?” yangyang teased, slipping some coins into the slot before reaching in the grab the puck. “if i win.. you have to pay for the next date.” yangyang suddenly began the game, hoping he'd catch jeno out and gain a point, but jeno was too quick for that cheeky bullshit, knocking the puck back into yangyang's direction. </p><p>“i'd pay for our next date anyway.” jeno huffed at the suggestion, lips curling up at the corners when he noticed yangyang's cheeks heat up and his arm movements stutter. they went back and forth with the game though, throwing in a few remarks in attempt to catch eachother off guard until yangyang was winning by two points. </p><p>“you let me win!” the younger had the audacity to whine when he tricked jeno's innocent head with all his mind games. “do you really want to ravish me that bad?” yangyang asked as if it was the most casual question in the world, bouncing over to jeno's end once he'd collected the tickets that spat out the machine, wrapping them around jeno's neck to pull him in. </p><p>settling the puck down, jeno placed his palms onto the younger's hips, leaning in to mutter an, “i do.” before planting a few kisses onto his cheek and jaw. “now before i ruin some innocent people's eyes,” jeno began, pulling back to smile. “basketball?” </p><p>jeno could watch yangyang's eyes light up all day. </p><p>“fuck yeah.” </p><p>some basketball shooting games, zombie shooting games and whac-a-mole games later, the two were hanging by the claw machines that had caught jeno's eyes earlier that evening. he was currently stood behind the younger as he tried to grab that damn elephant that kept slipping through their grip, whenever they'd just thought they had finally caught it. </p><p>“you can do it, babe.” jeno pressed a kiss onto yangyang's shoulder, one hand on his waist soothingly while the other was pressed onto the edge of the machine, body pressed into yangyang's back. jeno's presence alone calmed the younger from his growing irritation, slipping more coins into the machine before attempting again to get the damn elephant. </p><p>“how bout i help?” jeno suggested, placing his hands over yangyang's that had a grip on the joystick. when the younger didn't pull away from the gesture jeno guided yangyang's hands, finding the perfect position for the claw to grab the elephant by the butt before allowing yangyang to press the go button, two pairs of eyes watching intensely as the claw came down, grabbing the elephant before lifting it up, successful bringing it home. </p><p>“we did it!” yangyang cheered, dropping to grab the elephant and holding it up in victory. chuckling, jeno wrapped his arms around yangyang pulling him into a tight hug that they both giggled at, the younger turning and tucking the elephant between them before hugging back. “what shall we call it?” </p><p>jeno thought for a moment, before an idea popped into his head. “what's the name of the song we're listening to right now?” </p><p>at the question yangyang tilted his head curiously. “cha cha, why?” </p><p>“let's go with cha then.” jeno smiled with his eyes, causing yangyang to melt. “now c'mon,” jeno pecked the corner of yangyang's mouth. “let's get something with those tickets before the store shuts.” </p><p>a moment later the two were feeding the tickets they'd collected throughout the evening into the ticket machine, grabbing the receipt then heading to the arcade store. in the end they managed to purchase some bubbles and two lollipops, which yangyang had already opened and began sucking on. </p><p>“ooh, one last thing.” yangyang piped up, holding onto jeno's wrist and dragging him all the way to the other side of the arcade until they reached the famous photobooth. “pictures?” despite his confident attitude throughout their date and even previous times they'd crossed paths, this time yangyang was biting his lip, growing timid at the thought of them doing something as romantic as getting photobooth pictures taken.</p><p>“of course.” jeno replied, pushing yangyang in before squeezing in himself. </p><p>and they turned out fucking gorgeous. three columns: the top one showed the two in their element, jeno with his signature eye smile and yangyang's irresistible wide grin. the second one down presented the two pulling funny faces, yet looking at them now, jeno figured yangyang looked more cute than funny, the lollipop bulging in his cheek as he attempted to go cross-eyed. then finally the bottom photo. showed jeno's head tilted, kissing yangyang's cheek while the younger sat there, a shy smile on his face as his gaze drifted away from the camera.</p><p>“they look great.” yangyang complimented quietly, pressed into jeno's side as they stood outside the entrance of the arcade building. he'd put his hoodie back on by now, but from the bitter february winds no thin hoodie could do his freezing body any good. </p><p>“here.” jeno slipped the leather jacket he wore off his shoulders and down his arms, wrapping the heavy item around yangyang's quivering shoulders, causing his cheeks to grow ruddy not just from the cold. </p><p>“stop, you know i'm a sucker for shit like that.” yangyang blushed, nudging him away by the chest causing a laugh to bubble up from jeno's throat. “what about you, anyway? won't you get a cold or something?” </p><p>jeno himself was dressed in a ribbed black turtleneck, smoothing down the fabric as he adjusted to the loss of heat. “i'll be fine, babe. here, use this while we wait for the uber.”</p><p>lifting his head up, yangyang took the bubbles from jeno in an instant, passing jeno the elephant they'd won before twisting the cap open and blowing himself some bubbles. the sight was gorgeous – yangyang in his purest form, smiling up as the bubbles float up into the darkening sky, the orange artificial light contrasting on his side profile beautifully. jeno had to get a photo. phone in hand, jeno got a shot using one of those indie filters on instagram, smiling in satisfaction at the candid photo he'd got. then fishing out the photobooth strips, jeno held them in his palm, capturing a photo before sending all the pictures he'd caught to yangyang. </p><p>let's just say that same week yangyang was posting the pictures from their arcade date on his instagram, ending with the low quality selfie the two had got together on the ride home. </p><p> </p><p>yangyang_x2<br/>
[instert four images]<br/>
····<br/>
yangyang_x2 are you falling in love?<br/>
i've the feeling you are</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the filter jeno uses on insta is fairy by uh.meg</p><p>just know that jenyang nearly broke that whac-a-mole game-</p><p>also again written when i was hella tired so sry if it's bad or there's like typos n stuff</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>